


only one

by maleclipse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e15 To the Night Children, Fluff, Jealous Magnus Bane, Jealousy, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: “Okay,fine,maybe I am a little jealous.”(3x15, but simon never called.)





	only one

**Author's Note:**

> woahh more 3b inspired fluff (i really want to forget all the shit the series is putting magnus through ok)
> 
> title and lyrics are from the cab - numbers

_so many years that i have lived, but it feels like i've just begun_

_out of the seven billion people, baby, you're the only one_

_surrounded by numbers_

_you’re the only one_

 

“Wait. You’re jealous.”

“I don’t get jealous.”

“You're jealous! You're actually jealous,” Alec hummed, sounding smug. Magnus wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

“I’ve never gotten jealous. This is not--” Alec’s disbelieving face got Magnus to abruptly shut up.

 _Okay,_ maybe Magnus was a little jealous. But _he couldn't help it._ After meeting Alexander he had started to find new sides of himself, of his personality. It was Alec who brought those feelings up.

“I can't believe it!” Alec was laughing, a hand on his mouth like he didn't want to offend Magnus. Magnus wasn't offended, never when he got to see Alec smile so openly. That wasn't the head of the New York Institute, that was Alec. His Alexander. His beautiful Alexander.

Emphasis on the word _his._

Oh, dear, he was _a lot_ jealous.

“Look--” Magnus started, trying to come up with an excuse, “it just caught me off guard? I didn't expect you two to be so good friends.”

“We’re not. Like you said, I barely know him,” Alec cut in, “I was drunk.”

“You were drunk?” Magnus tried to keep the jealousy off his words. “You went drinking with him?”

Alec turned his head sideways to avoid looking Magnus in the eye. Magnus frowned, his fears taking a place in the conversation, “Wait-- did you--”

“No,” Alec said firmly, wide-eyed and taking Magnus’ hand on his, “no, Magnus, of course not.”

“Why not, though? He is handsome,” Magnus couldn’t help but ask, voice getting quieter by the end. He still had this slightly irrational fear, that Alec would eventually want to settle down with some handsome shadowhunter.

“Your words, not mine,” Alec mumbled out, still slightly amused. “Magnus, I love you.”

Magnus couldn’t help a stupid smile spreading on his face.

“I love you, too,” Magnus said hoarsely. Alec grinned.

It got quiet, after that. Alec stroked Magnus’ hand softly, smiled and shook his head disbelievingly.

“I still can’t believe you’re jealous,” he said. Magnus huffed.

“I’m not jealous,” Magnus stated, again. Alec rolled his eyes.

“You are. And it’s okay, _I like it_ ,” Alec whispered, almost like confessing. Magnus felt his heart melt.

“Okay, _fine,_ maybe I am a little jealous,” Magnus mumbled, defeated. Alec made a sound of victory and put down the tablet he was holding.

“Come here,” he said, tugging Magnus by his hand. Magnus got up just to be dragged down to Alec’s lap. Magnus let his head rest on Alec’s shoulder and Alec wrapped both of his hands around him. Giddily smiling, Alec planted a kiss on his cheek. “You are adorable,” he murmured.

“I am,” Magnus confirmed. Alec laughed and, _oh_ , how Magnus loved the sound of Alec’s laugh.

“I really, really like it,” Alec whispered to Magnus’ hair. “But nevertheless, you have no reason to be jealous.”

Magnus felt all tingly inside. “I know, Alexander,” he said, turning himself to face Alec. Alec loosened his grip, to give him more space to do so.

Just as Magnus was about to kiss him, Alec continued talking, “I love you and _only you._ And I have no intention of stopping. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Magnus repeated, capturing Alec’s lips with his own. He let the emotion pour into the kiss, all of his love and affection and Alec answered with the same enthusiasm, nibbling Magnus’ bottom lip. Magnus moaned and threw his arms around Alec’s neck to place himself even better on his boyfriend’s lap.

Alec was the one to break it off, Magnus humming desperately and not able to open his eyes for a while.

Pressing their foreheads together, Magnus opened his eyes and murmured a simple, “I don’t deserve you.”

“You do,” Alec answered right away and studied Magnus’ eyes, “Babe, you do. _So much._ ”

“I hope so,” Magnus breathed out. Alec placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“We deserve each other,” Alec whispered and Magnus let his eyes fall shut. Maybe they did.

“You have to admit that Underhill is quite hot, though,” he said, once the flutter down in his stomach had finally calmed down.

Alec smiled against his lips. _“Shut up_ and let me just enjoy this. _”_

**Author's Note:**

> jealous!magnus, anyone???
> 
> anywayyss, leave kudos and/or comment if you liked! i love reading and answering comments ok


End file.
